The present invention relates to disposable article. Specifically, the present invention relates to elastomeric ears suitable for use on disposable absorbent articles.
Disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, and the like are known. In the past, particularly in the case of infant diapers, such absorbent articles were generally formed with an hourglass configuration. The narrower portion of the article was adapted to be placed between the legs of the wearer with the wider portions of the article being adapted to encircle the waist of a wearer so that the front and rear portions overlapped and could be easily attached to one another. Recently, it has become desirable to produce absorbent articles, such as infant diapers, which fit more closely to the body of a wearer. Accordingly, it has become desirable to make such articles smaller and less conspicuous in use while still maintaining a high level of absorbent protection. Specifically, it has become desirable to produce disposable absorbent articles which have a relatively narrow crotch section and a narrower overall width when compared to typical disposable absorbent articles.
Leg openings are defined, in part, on traditional infant diapers by the overlapped front and rear portions of the diaper. Such leg openings are generally perceived as providing good absorbent protection. If the front and rear portions of the diaper do not completely encircle the waist of a wearer and overlap with one another, there is a perception of decreased leakage performance.
Known fastening devices for absorbent articles which do not completely encircle the waist of a wearer have generally consisted of relatively narrow rectangular means or beltlike means to hold the article in place around the waist of a wearer. Such known means do not generally correct for the perceived decrease in absorbent performance. Further, known means of fastening such articles about the waist of a wearer can lead to undesirable red marking of the skin of a wearer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved disposable absorbent article which corrects for the perceived deficiencies and undesirable aspects of known disposable articles.